


Broken Shards

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Bad Decisions, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miaka is homesick it is Nuriko who tries to comfort her. But in the end might need to be comforted herself. Possible friendship between the two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



It was just another day in the palace in this new world and it was not easy for Miaka to keep happy anymore. She ran the soft bristle brush through her hair once again and sighed as it tugged a tangle gently working it loose. The weather was warm, the air smelled nice and gentle, and the whole world seem to be made of magic to her. The issue with it all was it was not her world, this room was not hers, the brush, the kimono it was NOT HERS! Giving a loud upset scream Miaka threw the brush against the glass shattering it in front of her. Soon she was kneeled amongst the shards of mirror crying that she just wanted to go home.

 

Her sobs didn’t hide the gentle knock, or the whisper of her name in a gentle and soft voice. “Miaka?” the voice called again as the sliding wall was slid aside and Noriko walked into the room closing the door behind her ignoring her training and not kneeling to close it gently she slid it shut as fast as she could with as little noise as possible before running over to the other girl in the room. “Miaka are you hurt?” she asked as she kneeled beside Miaka and threw her arm over the shuddering shoulder. “Miaka what is it?” Noriko let her eyes float around the room taking in the damage and then pulling Miaka to a sitting position so she could look the Suzaku Priestess over for any cuts, or injuries.

 

With Nuriko’s strength it took no work at all to pick the slight girl up and place her on the bed giving the woman a clear view allowing her to take stock of the Priestess. “Miaka what happened?” Nuriko asked again looking into the other woman’s tear filled eyes.

 

“It was me…” Miaka sobbed “I got mad!” She sniffled as Nuriko walked away and picked up a scrap of fabric to allow the other girl to wipe her hands and face from the tears. “I want to go home.” Nuriko could only nod, it was not easy being away from people you call friends, and your family in a strange unknown place.

 

“You will one day.” She whispered as she sat beside the other girl and rubbed her back. “I know how you feel, not getting to be yourself.” She spoke gently before moving away picking up the glass shards and placing them in another small piece of fabric to be dealt with later.

 

“How Noriko?” Miaka spoke as she watched one of her warriors, one of Hotohori’s maidens clean the glass shards up.

 

“That mirror was ugly any ways.” She spoke ignoring Miaka’s question. She inspected the area around her looking for any and all small pieces. “I will send a servant in here to finish cleaning it up and get you a new mirror.” With that Noriko left the room quick to go find someone to dispose of the glass bits and to find that servant to do the rest. She didn’t hear the small padding of feet behind her as she moved along the palace halls quickly.

 

“Miaka needs a new mirror, and for the rest of the glass to be cleaned.” She spoke gently to one of the girls who gave a small curtsy before running off to do as she was told to. It was her whispered “Priestess!” that gave away the shadow.

 

Nuriko turned on the other girl and her smile faded. “How so?” Miaka asked again looking over to the stun look in the warrior’s eyes. Miaka was like a dog with a bone. She wanted, no she needed to know.

 

Nuriko shook her head slowly before speaking. “I just do.” She said before turning away and walking out of the hall into another room closing the door on the priestess ending the conversation. Every day it felt like they could be friends, and every day something seems to come between them.

 

Miaka thought about what Nuriko said often, how the other girl knew how Miaka felt, to feel so alone. It was soon after that, that Miaka found herself on a horse riding to another location with her warriors looking for another one of the Suzaku seven. Nuriko was avoiding the priestess with all her might.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally defaulted on this due to real life issues, then the mod nicely allowed me to pick it up as a pinch hit. I am so happy about that. I felt horrible that I defaulted on you. I never have done that. This story might seem disjointed in parts as I was having issues finding a beta to read it and help me smooth it out on last moment notice. So please forgive me for it. 
> 
> Thank you for being a good person to write for and asking for something I myself always wanted to see.


End file.
